Family To The Rescue
by Kilikani
Summary: When Henry gets hurt, a ever curious Piper just wants to help Kid Danger. What could go wrong?
1. The Day Everything Came Falling Down

**I hope u all like this one shot. It took me about three days to write and I shared it with my friends who is also obsessed with the show. There aren't many fanfics like this do I just had to write one. My friends was practically screaming as she read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Henry was going to be killed. Literally! The new villain was torture. Everything was happening so fast that Henry didn't see the huge hole in the ground. The villain swung his knife, it cut Henry's skin and he stumbled back in pain. Right into the pit.

He fell, falling, and then hit hard ground. He was bleeding through his outfit. He was Kid Danger, after all. But what he didn't realize is that his sister, Kid Danger's biggest fan, had seen it all.

Piper was struck dumb. Her eyes filled with tears. She screamed and rushed to the hole. The villain had ran away, quickly. Piper climbed down into the hole and used all her might to get Kid Danger out of the hole.

"Kid Danger!" She screamed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called her mom. "MOM! I just watched Kid Danger get seriously hurt! He needs help!"

"What?" Siren asked. "Where are you, young lady?!"

"That's none of your business! Just we need to get Kid Danger to our house. I'm in that old warehouse."

Piper wanted to, but hesitated. She wanted o peel the mask right off. She inched her fingers close to the mask and grabbed a hold of it. She slowly peeled it off and screamed.

"Piper!" She heard her mom yell. Her dad followed close behind.

"Henry." Piper croaked. "THAT'S HENRY!"

They all stared at Henry, bruised and bleeding. It was a sad moment.

"Is that really him?" Mr. Hart asked.

"This is unbelieveable! Let's help him! He's hurt." Mrs. Hart crouched down and stroked her sons hair. Then she grabbed paper towels from her purse and places them on is cuts.

"Ouch." Henry said quietly. "Ouch. Ouch! OMG MY GOSH!" Henry was scrunching his face up in pain. "Who are you, random person?" He reached up towards his face but then realized he had no mask on. "I mean...hey...um..." He trailed off staring at his family.

"Little akward?" Mr. Hart aked.

Henry cringed and nodded. "It's Pipers fault." He whispered.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Piper screched.

"You folowed me. Oh, I can't talk. I hurt to much."

What a great day this was! His mom put on his mask and then they carried him to the car. He sat next to Piper is the backseat. He felt horrible. But just pain but guilt. He popped a bubble in his mouth and blowed. Piper looked over and gasped. He was surrounded in green light.

"Henry!?" His mom asked frantically.

Henry was now in his regular clothes. Then tears filled his eyes. He hung his head sadly. He never wanted this to happen and now it was.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know what to say. Can you take me to Junk'N'Stuff?"

"Why? Oh... well, we sorta want to talk to you at home. About..." Mr. Hart trailed off and Henry sighed.

"Well, fine. I need some bandages anyway. Although I'm sure Ray has some." He said.

The ride home was unusually quiet. No one talked. Everyone was in a state of shock. Especially Henry, he never thought this would happen. When they got home he went to his room and no one followed him. He needed to be alone.

"Henry?" He heard his Dad say from outside the hallway. "Can I come in?"

"If you get me some ice." He muttered.

His dad left and came back with an ice pack. Henry took it and put it on his head.

"Let's talk." Mr. Hart says.

"I don't know." Henry said slowly. "This is all too much for me to take in at the moment."

"Both of us. This is some crazy day, huh? Oh, hey, where was Captain Man?"

"Um, at his cousin's wedding." Henry laughed. "Can Charlotte and Jasper come over? We need to talk, about, stuff. What to do going forward from here. Also, I should call Ray."

Mr. Hart stayed where he was at the end of the bed while Henry fidgeted with his watch. Then a hologram appeared and Charlotte was staring at Henry,

"Henry! You could've gotten yourself killed! You get here right now. I am so mad at you." Charlotte growled. "I can not believe you got yourself hurt. You need to come to the Man Cave this instant."

"No, Char, I'm fine. Just a little bruised up is all. Nothing bad. I need you to get info about the new villain. Where's Jasper?"

"Upstairs. He'll be coming down for supper anytime soon. Also, Dog Judge will be on so you sure you don't wanna come?"

"I'm good. I'm just gonna rest tonight. Watch it without me."

"No can do, Hen. We're coming over to your house to watch it now, if you can't be here then we'll come. No excuses, goodbye."

And with that Charlotte signed off. Henry just laughed.

"Well, tv night!" he said happily. "We should make brownies!"

Mr. Hart smiled. "Brownies it is. But can we talk first?"

"About what?"

"You know what. Tell me everything. How it started, everything.I want to know from your point of view. Not the news reporters."

Henry knew what he was talking about right away. He frowned and took a deep breath.

"Do you like long stories?" He asked.

"Bring it on." Mr. Hart replied.

"Ok, well it all started when I got the job at Junk'N'Stuff. I went down the crazy elevator, and there was this crazy man, Ray Manchester, and he blew a bubble... and turned into Captain Man! I was shocked out of my mind. He tested me and asked me really random questions. Then... you know what he asked me?"

"To be his sidekick?" Mr, Hart asked.

"YES! I was dumbstruck out of my mind. I was like, well, duh! I tried on some costumes, some were really weird. But I finally chose the one I have now. Then we needed a name. A good name."

"Kid Danger was the name?"

"Yeah. I liked it. Then I took an oath never to reveal my secret, but hey that backfired!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know Char, he's really smart. I came back from stopping some bad guys at a syrup factory and she was there, in my room. She knew. So that's how she found out."

"What about Jasper, does he know?"

"Hah! Yes, that was a mistake. He left a note in my locker saying "I know your secret". I freaked out. I thought he knew I was Kid Danger. But yeah, no, the secret was that I actually went to see a movie without him. So that's how."

"I see. Now, doesn't Kid Danger have a superpower?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Oh, Hypermobility. It's so cool. I can dart anything really fast. Some aliens gave it to me."

"Aliens?"

"I know right! I met aliens! They were so creepy." Henry shuddered a little bit. "I want brownies."

Father and son headed downstairs to see Piper on her phone and Mrs. Hart cooking.

"Is that what I think it is?" Henry asked. He walked over to his mom and looked into the pot. It was soup. His mom's homemade soup delight. "Oh, that looks good."

"Henry!" Piper yelled.

"Wha-!" Henry started turning around. A huge metal spoon was headed straight for his face. He shot his hand up and caught it swiftly. Piper gawked. Henry returned the spoon to her. Then he walked back over to his mom.

"Charlotte and Jasper are coming over." He said. "Mom, can I make brownies?"

"Yeah, I don't trust you with the oven. I'll make them."

"Whatever."

Henry shrugged and noticed Piper was watching his every move. He gave her a weird look.

"Stop staring!" He insisted. "You hate me, remeber?"

Piper growled and turned away. What was her problem? The dorbell ringed and Henry went to get the door.

Henry opened the door and came out onto the porch.

"Can we come in?" Charlotte asked clearly annoyed.

"Well, we have a slight problem." He said.

Little did he know that his parents were eavesdropping on his conversation from behind a bush.

"A slight problem. Let's hear your definition of a slight problem." Jasper sighs.

"They found out." Henry blurted out.

Charlottes eyes get wide and Jasper stares at him in horror.

"Found out what?" Charlotte spits.

"This is gonna get ugly." Mrs. Hart whispers to her husband.

"That I'm Kid Danger." Henry whispers.

"I think we should leave, it looks like Charotte is gonna scream her head off." Mr. Hart drags his wife back into the house. They sit next to Piper in the dining room.

"What's taking Henry so long?" Piper asked.

"Well, let's just say that Henry is gonna get in a lot of trouble from Charlotte."

As on cue, Charlotte starts screaming her head off.

"A SLIGHT PROBLEM!? YOU CALL THAT A SLIGHT PROBLEM?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

After a while they came in, Charlotte fuming.

"Everything alright?" Piper asks.

"No. Everything's just perfectly fiiiiiiiiiiine." Henry grunted.


	2. The Aftermath

Edit with the Docs app

Make tweaks, leave comments, and share with others to edit at the same time.

NO THANKSGET THE APP

Untitled document

Hello everyone! So sorry for the long wait! You have every right to hate me right now! I wrot this chapter back in May after I had just gotten my eyes dilated so everything was blurry so i didn't know what I was typing.

I feel so bad for not publishign this sooner, but I can not express how happy I am for all the views, follows, and favorites!

Henry pulled at his hair in frustration as he grumbled under his breath. The past day had been hectic as crap. Anyone could argue with him and he would win, that was just how hectic the day was. His heart had slowed down, him not realizing how fast his heart was pounding.

The whole experience had been tough and he was glad to lay down in his own bed to sleep. He pulled the covers up farther over himself and rubbed his forehead. He stopped. It felt... warm? That was different. He sat up and pulled himself out of bed, deciding whether or not to check his temperature. It would be fine.

Right? He plopped back into his bed and fell asleep. He didn't even remember what to tell Ray tomorrow. Crap.

...

Ray slumped over one of the couches in the man cave as he watched Schwoz tinker with one of his new inventions. He ran his fingers along the top and his eyes drooped.

"RAY!" Shcwoz yelled. "Look! LOOK LOOK LOOK!"

"Whaaaaaaat!?" Ray grumbled, notcing the puddle of drool forming under his mouth. "What is it nooooow?"

"My invention is done!" He squealed like a baby pig (IDk, pigs, bleehhh) "LOOK!"

"No." Ray stood up and walked over to the snack machine. "One nacho plate." He emphasized the last 't' with a little pop. "And something to make Schwoz shut up."

The nacho aroma spread through the man-cave and a little ding could her heard. Ray dove right into his nachos and returned to slumping on the couch.

"Ohyaa, fine, don't look at me invention." Schwox scoffed and walked out of the room.

"Ray." Charlotte said as she went down to sit in the swivel chair. "We have a problem."

"I don't have time." He snapped back. "Go back upstairs."

Charlotte chocked and laughed. "OH, you will have time. Henry and his family will be here in ten minutes."

"Whatever." Ray said before stuffing a nacho in his mouth. Then he froze, turned to face Charlotte, and spit out his nacho. "WHAT? HIS FAMILY? WHY ARE HIS FAMILY COMING? AHHH!"

"You need a therpist." Charlotte said. "And his family knows his secret. Deal with it or Henry will probably kill you... emotionally, not physically."

Ray's eyes widened to the size of sauce pans. He containted his shriek. "I'm going to my room. Don't disturb me."

With that, Ray was gone and Charlotte was left to laugh her heart out. And... she had a lot of laughing to do after that expirience.

Piper was rocking up and down on her toes as they entered Junk N' Stuff. Her excitement was threatning to boil over and erupt at any given minute. Henry placed a hand on her shoulder, which she frowned at him and he back away.

"Henry!" Jasper called. "What-what is your-uh-family doing-uh-here?"

"I'm taking them down for a tour of the Man Cave." Henry laughed. "Piper is just about to explode any moment so I rather her explode on the elevator. You coming down?"

Jasper looked hesitant. He got out of his seat and quickly checked the items in the store before flipping the door sign to 'Closed'.

"Alright, ready." He sighed. "To the elevatoorrrrrr!"

Mrs. Hart grabbed Mr. Hart's hand as they walked onto the elevator. Her nerves had gotten to her, but it was just an elevator, right? "Henry!" She said suddenly. "There isn't something different about this elevator is there?"

Jasper smiled mischievously at Henry who returned the smile before turning to his mom. "Oh, it's very different." With that he pressed the button.

Mrs. Hart fet an intense drop of her stomach. She had no time to register that feeling before she started to scream. By scream, I mean a blood curdling, somebody's dying scream. She grabbed her husband who was also screaming. Piper was squeaking at random moments while her whole body was frozen.

When the elevator stopped, Henry and Jasper walked out. Piper was curled in a ball, her breaths were ragged and fast. Mrs. Hart sighed into her husband's sweatshirt in relief. Charlotte was laughing at the sight, which made Piper growl from her place in the elevator.

"Seriously, you guys." Henry chuckled. "You better get used to that, yikes."

"OH, Henry." His mother said whilst stepping into the man cave. "It's not that-"

"Oh sure it isn't." Char waved to the woman. "Heya Mrs. Hart. Welcome to the man Cave! Anyone want pizza? I want pizza."

"Alrighty." (omg everything is blurry help i cant see what im typing) "PIzza it is." Henry pulled out his phone and sat down on one of the couches. "Hi, uh ,yes, large pizza..."

Piper stood up shakily and walked out of the elevator. Her mom was staring into deep space and her father was sitting on one of the other couches. Never had she dreamed she would ever be here. It seemed like a dream, even though it was reality.

"PIPER!" Jasper yeled. "Wanna try the tubes?"

"Tubes?" She questioned. "What?"

Jasper grabbed her arm and dragged her over. Piper kicked him in the shin. Henry put down his cellphone and looked at everyone. He knew that is was a good thing his family found out.

He wouldn't want it any other way.

Anyway, I think that's the end! 3 Hope you enjoy.


End file.
